


All Before Take-Off

by taibhrigh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's thoughts at Riverside Shipyard and that shuttle for new recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Before Take-Off

"Join Starfleet...what the hell was I thinking," Leonard McCoy muttered to himself as he walked towards Riverside Shipyard and the shuttle for new recruits. He knew he could have just moved to the city, or hell, another continent, to get away from his devil of an ex-wife, but no, he'd signed up to go back to school. Not to mention traveling in space. And he couldn't even blame it on the alcohol, as he'd been stone cold sober when he signed his name on the admission forms.

For a brief moment it was like he knew his fate didn't lie on earth but somewhere out in the middle of space. But he was a medical doctor and didn't believe in fate. At least not consciously.

His plans to stay hidden in the shuttle's bathroom had been dashed when some young ensign found him and dragged him out. Now he was sitting next to some kid that looked worse than he felt. Bar fight if he judged the smell and stains on the kid's clothes.

This flight was just turning out better and better. Four years, he thought, maybe less if he could push off several of the xeno classes that he'd already taken to earn that extra degree he had. Maybe he could even get stationed on a nice planet instead of a ship. All this played out in his head as he verbally ran through all the things that could go wrong with the shuttle flight. Everyone but the kid sitting next to him started to look a little sick. Sometimes being a doctor did have its tiny perks.

"Jim Kirk," the kid introduced, not even bothering to wipe off the flask before taking a pull from it.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy," he replied automatically.

"Didn't you know," Jim said, grinning at him and passing the flask back, "you've signed up for the adventure of your life."

For some reason he couldn't stop himself from smiling back and saluting the kid with the flask before taking another pull from it and putting it away.

"We'll see, kid. We'll see."


End file.
